FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to semiconductor substrate processing equipment. More particularly, the present invention relates to the deposition of film layers on substrates in order to fabricate semiconductor devices on the substrate. More particularly still, the present invention relates to the deposition of such film layers wherein the edge of the substrate is shielded from the deposition environment, and the deposition material may form a bridging film layer between the substrate and an adjacent chamber component such as a clamp ring.